Say No To Playboy
by Rha94line
Summary: Lee Minhyuk memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, namun siapa sangka hatinya busuk? Sang Playboy yang terkenal memiliki banyak simpanan ini akhirnya mendapatkan karma dari semua perbuatannya selama ini karena sudah mempermainkan wanita-wanita yang dikhianatinya. Lebih buruknya lagi dia mengalami hari tersial dalam hidupnya ketika semua pacarnya memergokinya secara bersamaan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Says:** Hallo! sudah lama tidak berjumpa para readers setia author! siapapun kalian dan dimanapun kalian berada saat ini! Author kembali dengan fanfic baru pastinya. Kali ini tema-nya tentang Playboy~ yaah sebenarnya author udah lama nulis fanfic ini, sekitar 4 tahun lalu... Saat itu author lagi bingung milih tema, dan temen baik author ngasih saran 'gimana kalau tema-nya tentang playboy?' dan akhirnya author bikin. Baiklah, ga akan banyak bicara lagi... So, please read and review~ Enjoy read! Salam mesra dari author! :*

~-0o0-~

**Tittle: **Emergency Situation

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Comedy (?)

**Main Characters:**

·Lee Minhyuk

·Park Jiyeon

·Jung Krystal

·Cho Kaeun

·Kim Yewon

·Son Naeun

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

**Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Emergency Situation**

**Chapter 1**

Hari pertama di musim panas… langit yang biru nampak begitu bersih dari awan-awan putih yang biasa menghiasinya, membuat semua orang ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk berada di luar rumah. Iya, semua orang termasuk pemuda bernama Lee Minhyuk. Kini dia sedang menunggu sang pacar di depan rumah gadis bernama Park Jiyeon itu.

"Hai oppa…" sapa Jiyeon ketika baru keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung menghampiri Minhyuk

"Jadi… hari ini kita kemana?" tanya Minhyuk sambil merangkul gadis itu

Jiyeon menatap Minhyuk sambil tersenyum, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan…"

Kini pemuda itu membelai lembut rambut Jiyeon, "Kemana?" tanyanya

"Mall… karena aku ingin membeli baju baru…"

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau mau akan kuberikan…"

Kemudian Minhyuk membukakan dan menutup pintu mobil untuk Jiyeon, dan mereka'pun langsung menuju tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan itu.

"Oppa, handphonemu berbunyi…" kata Jiyeon saat mendengar suara ponsel dari dalam tas-nya Minhyuk

"Bisa tolong ambilkan?" pinta Minhyuk

Lalu Jiyeon mengambil tas milik Minhyuk yang diletakan di kursi belakang, kemudian dia memberikan sebuah ponsel pada Minhyuk.

"Terimakasih…" Lalu Minhyuk melirik layar ponsel-nya. 'Kenapa Yewon noona meneleponku? Tapi saat ini aku sedang bersama Jiyeon!' pikir Minhyuk.

"Kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat?" tanya Jiyeon ketika melihat Minhyuk menekan tombol reject dan memasukan ponsel-nya saku kemeja.

"Aaa—aku… aku kan sedang menyetir, tidak baik menelepon sambil menyetir, kan?" jawab Minhyuk 'Untung aku punya alasan.' pikirnya

Jiyeon mengangguk, "Benar juga…"

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah Mall yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. Lalu mereka berdua langsung mengambil langkah dan masuk ke dalam mall tersebut.

"Kau mau membeli baju dimana?" tanya Minhyun

Jiyeon menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Aku mau lihat-lihat saja dulu…"

"Baiklah…"

Handphone Minhyuk terdengar berdering lagi, jelas pasti itu dari Yewon.

"Handphonemu berbunyi lagi, oppa…" kata Jiyeon

"Kalau begitu aku angkat telepon dulu, ya?" kata Minhyuk

"Baiklah…"

"Kau duluan saja…" Minhyuk berjalan menjauh dari Jiyeon untuk mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"Barusan aku melihat mobilmu melintas di depan rumahku, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yewon

"Ooohh… aku-aku pergi ke rumah teman…"

"Oh, begitu ya? Pulang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah… ada hal yang harus kukerjakan bersama temanku, jadi aku tak tahu jam berapa akan pulang."

"Apa urusanmu itu sangatlah penting?"

"Begitulah…"

"Padahal aku ingin pergi kencan denganmu hari ini…"

"Lain kali saja, ya? saat ini aku sibuk…"

"Baiklah… aku mengerti… Tapi, kenapa di situ berisik sekali?"

"Oppa! Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jiyeon yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Minhyuk

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Yewon

Pemuda itu terkejut dan reflek memutus telepon dari Yewon. "Jiyeon-sii!"

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Jiyeon lagi

"Maaf… barusan ibuku baru saja menelepon dan minta dibelikan sesuatu…"

"Dia menyuruhmu beli apa?"

"Emh… sa-sayur! iya sayuran… untuk makan malam!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita beli pesanan ibumu dulu saja, ya?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… nanti saja… Kita jalan-jalan saja dulu."

"Ayolah… ibumu lebih penting, kan?"

"Baiklah…"

"Anak baik…"

Pada akhirnya Minhyuk terpaksa membeli sayuran yang sebenarnya tidak dia butuhkan sama sekali. Tujuannya hanya untuk membuat Jiyeon percaya bahwa yang meneleponnya tadi adalah benar-benar ibunya.

.

Kini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restaurant.

"Kau pesan duluan, aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya?" kata Minhyuk

"Kau mau pesan apa, oppa?" tanya Jiyeon

"Pesankan apa saja…" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju toilet. "Kenapa toiletnya penuh?" keluhnya ketika melihat ada beberapa orang yang juga menunggu di depan toilet.

"Oppa?" sapa seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"K—Krystal?!" pekik Minhyuk Hey! Se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil gelagapan

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan temanku… Kau sendiri? Datang dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian!"

"Kau sedang makan siang di sini?"

"Tidak… sebenarnya tidak… ha-hanya ingin ke toilet saja, setelah ini aku akan pergi ke tempat lain…"

"Kemana?"

"Ke- toko aksesoris! Iya, aku mau membeli jam tangan…"

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali… aku dan temanku juga mau kesana, kau pergi denganku saja, ya?"

"Tapi aku—"

Krystal menarik tangan Minhyuk, "Ayolah… aku tunggu kau di depan, ya?"

"Tapi—aku… uh~ toilet—"

"Iya, kau ke toilet saja dulu… akan kutunggu di depan!"

"Krystal—"

"Bye~" Gadis itu pun langsung pergi

'Sial! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disini?!' batin Minhyuk yang akhirnya membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke toilet. Kini pemuda itu tengah mengendap-endap ke pintu belakang untuk menemui Krystal di pintu depan. Akhirnya dia bisa selamat sampai di depan pintu restaurant tanpa ketahuan Jiyeon.

"Krystal-sii…" sapa Minhyuk ketika menghampiri Krystal

"Oh, sudah dari toiletnya?" tanya Krystal

"Sudah…"

"Kita pergi sekarang, ya? temanku sudah menunggu di toko aksesoris…"

"Ok…"

Minhyuk awalnya tenang ketika berjalan berdua bersama Krystal, sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Krystal datang bersama orang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Itu temanku sudah berada di sana." Krystal menunjuk pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan toko aksesoris.

Minhyuk terkejut dan matanya langsung membulat saat melihat gadis yang dimaksud oleh Krystal itu. 'Astaga! Itu kan Kaeun! Sial! Aku tak mungkin pergi kesana dan menemuinya… bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga…' batinnya. Kini pemuda itu langsung mencari akal agar bisa menjauh dari Krystal dan juga Kaeun. "Ya ampun! Krystal-sii… aku jadi ingat sesuatu… Sepertinya dompetku tertinggal di dalam mobil…" Minhyuk kembali beralasan

"Jadi kau mau mengambilnya dulu?" tanya Krystal

"Iya, aku ambil ke mobil dulu, ya?"

"Baiklah… jangan lama-lama, ya!"

Minhyuk langsung melarikan diri dan kembali menghampiri Jiyeon yang dia tinggalkan sendirian di restaurant.

Jiyeon sudah memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya karena kesal pada Minhyuk yang membuatnya menunggu untuk waktu yang lama. Minhyuk menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil menghampiri Jiyeon dengan perasaan ragu.

"Ma-maaf aku lama… toiletnya penuh…" ucap Minhyuk sambil duduk di samping Jiyeon yang jelas sudah nampak marah.

"Tak apa… tapi aku jadi tidak berselera makan!" kata Jiyeon dengan wajah cemberut

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu… Kita langsung makan saja, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau! Selera makanku sudah hilang!"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu karena aku harus ke toilet tadi…"

"Tapi tidak sampai satu jam! Itu sudah terlalu lama, oppa!"

"Maaf… tapi kau makan, ya? aku suapi, ya? ya? kau mau, ya?"

Akhirnya setelah susah payah membujuk pacarnya itu, Minhyuk mendapat maaf dari Jiyeon dan mereka bisa makan siang dengan tenang.

Minhyuk menatap Jiyeon, 'Aku yakin Krystal masih menungguku… aku harus mencari cara untuk tidak ketahuan olehnya kalau aku sedang bersama gadis lain…' pikir Minhyuk

Jiyeon melirik ke arah Minhyuk, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ah?! Tidak apa-apa…"

Handphone Minhyuk kembali berdering, dan itu dari Krystal.

'Dia pasti mencariku!' pikir Minhyuk "Ji-Jiyeon-sii… aku angkat telepon dulu, ya?"

"Baiklah… tapi jangan lama, ya!"

"Iya…" Minhyuk berjalan menjauh dari Jiyeon dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya, "Ada apa?"

"Sudah mengambil dompetnya?" tanya Krystal

"Maafkan aku… tiba-tiba saja ibuku meneleponku untuk cepat pulang tadi. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang…"

"Begitu ya… Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau ibumu menelepon… Tapi lain kali kita pergi bersama lagi, ya?"

"Iya, kalau begitu sampai nanti, noona…"

"Apa? Noona?"

Minhyuk memukul keningnya sendiri 'Bodoh!' pikirnya, "Ah! ma-maksudku Krystal-sii…"

"Bye!"

Minhyuk merasa dirinya sedang menerima telepon dari Yewon, maka dari itu dia tak sengaja memanggil Krystal dengan sebutan 'noona'. Untungnya Krystal tak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Minhyuk kembali menemui Jiyeon.

"Sudah meneleponnya?" tanya Jiyeon

"Iya…" jawab Minhyuk

"Kalau begitu kita langsung ke toko baju saja, ya?"

"Iya…"

.

Jiyeon sibuk memilih-milih baju yang dia sukai, sedangkan Minhyuk tengah duduk memperhatikannya dengan perasaan khawatir kalau-kalau Krystal melintas di sekitar situ dan melihatnya.

"Oppa, ini cocok tidak untukku?" Jiyeon menunjukan sebuah kemeja pada Minhyuk

"Bagus, kau pasti cantik sekali kalau mengenakan kemeja itu." kata Minhyuk

"Benarkah?"

Minhyuk menoleh ke arah pintu masuk toko ketika Krystal yang sedang bersama Kaeun melintas di depan toko baju tempatnya dan Jiyeon berada saat ini.

'Celaka! Mereka sepertinya menuju kesini! Aku harus sembunyi!' pikir Minhyuk. "Jiyeon-sii Aku juga mau memilih-milih baju, ya? kalau mau mencariku, aku ada di kamar pas, ok?" Minhyuk tergesa-gesa sambil mengambil sebuah kemeja dan berlari menuju kamar pas.

Jiyeon mengangguk, "Baiklah!"

Dengan wajah pucat juga keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajahnya, Minhyuk mengintip dari dalam kamar pas hanya untuk memastikan apakah Krystal dan Kaeun ada atau tidak.

Minhyuk langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar pas tempatnya bersembunyi. "Sial! Mereka masih disini! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun! Ini hari teraneh yang pernah kualami! Bagaimana bisa ketiga pacarku berada di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Gumamnya sambil berpikir keras. Lalu dia kembali mengintip untuk memastikan bahwa situasi sudah aman.

Akhirnya Krystal dan Kaeun pergi dari toko tersebut, dan Minhyuk pun bisa bernapas lega. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar pas.

"Minhyuk oppa? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini!"

"Naeun-sii?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Minhyuk terkejut saat melihat Naeun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar pas tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

"Aku sedang membeli baju. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Naeun

"Sedang mencoba kemeja ini." Minhyuk menunjukan sebuah kemeja yang dia ambil secara asal tadi.

Naeun tak bisa menahan tertawa saat melihat kemeja yang di bawa oleh Minhyuk itu, "Kau- hahaha… itu kemeja untuk perempuan, oppa… kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Naeun sambil tertawa

Minhyuk melihat kemeja yang dibawanya itu, kemeja untuk perempuan berwarna pink dengan renda dan bermotif bunga.

"Hah?! Hahaha… ak—aku, salah membawa kemeja! Aku ceroboh sekali…" Minhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh iya, kau datang dengan siapa? Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Naeun

"Aku sendirian… dan aku harus segera pulang… ibuku menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang."

"Oh begitu, ya? padahal tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan siang…"

"Aku sudah makan siang tadi. Mungkin lain kali kita makan bersama, ya?"

"Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ok?"

"Hati-hati, oppa!"

.

Minhyuk langsung menghampiri Jiyeon.

"Sudah mencoba bajunya?" tanya Jiyeon yang sedang berada di depan kasir

"Iya… Kau sudah memilih bajunya? Sini aku yang bayar…" kata Minhyuk

"Terimakasih oppa…"

Minhyuk membalas ucapan Jiyeon dengan senyuman. Setelah membayar, dia segera mengajak Jiyeon pergi sebelum Naeun mengetahui kalau dia masih berada di situ bersama gadis lain. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah Café.

Lagi-lagi handphone milik Minhyuk kembali berbunyi. Dengan kesal dia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya 'Kali ini siapa lagi yang menelepon?!' pikirnya. Dia melihat layar handphonenya, 'Naeun?! Jangan-jangan dia ada di tempat yang sama lagi denganku!' Minhyuk langsung memperhatikan sekitar dengan wajah waspada dan siap siaga kalau-kalau dia menangkap sosok Naeun.

"Kau kenapa, oppa?" tanya Jiyeon

"Aku mau angkat telepon dulu, ya?" Minhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menjauhi Jiyeon.

Gadis itu mengendus kesal karena sudah berkali-kali ditinggal Minhyuk karena telepon.

Minhyuk mengangkat telepon dari Naeun, "Hai…" sapanya pada gadis yang meneleponnya itu.

"Kau sedang di Starbuck Coffee ya oppa?" tanya Naeun

"Ke—kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku juga sedang ada di sini oppa, kau sedang apa? kulihat kau dengan seorang gadis? Kupikir kau sudah pulang?"

"Oh! di—dia saudaraku…! Kebetulan kami bertemu tadi, jadi dia mengajakku ke sini… begitulah…"

"Oh begitu ya? aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tadi kita hanya bertemu sebentar~"

"Emh, kalau begitu… kau temui aku di lantai dasar, ya?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan saudaramu itu?"

"Nanti akan kuberitahu dia kalau aku harus menemuimu, ok?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu… sampai bertemu…"

"Ya ampun! Krystal?!" Minhyuk terkejut saat melihat Krystal dan Kaeun sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa? Krystal?" tanya Naeun

Minhyuk langsung berlari tanpa tujuan hanya untuk menghindari Krystal dan Kaeun.

"Oppa? Hallo?" Naeun memastikan kalau teleponnya dengan Minhyuk masih tersambung.

"Maaf, aku harus ke toilet dulu! Sampai nanti!" Minhyuk langsung memutus teleponnya dengan Naeun karena panik. "Baiklah… ini tidak lucu! Krystal dan Kaeun masih berada disini… begitu pula dengan Naeun… Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Jiyeon begitu saja! Dia bisa marah dan mencabik-cabik tubuhku!" gumamnya sambil terus berlari menuju lantai dasar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jiyeon, dia menemui Naeun disana.

Minhyuk sudah cukup lama menunggu Naeun, namun gadis itu tak kunjung datang… Jiyeon juga sudah meneleponnya terus dan memintanya untuk segera kembali menemuinya.

Naeun masih belum terlihat juga, tapi saat ini Minhyuk malah melihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya… sosok itu berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Minhyuk mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. "Yewon noona?" dia terkejut saat melihat Yewon menghampirinya

"Katanya kau sibuk hari ini? Kau sibuk ke mall?" sindir Yewon

"Aku—maksudku aku sibuk ke sini karena ibuku menyuruhku untuk belanja, dan sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku mau menemui temanku untuk janjian disini…"

"Begitu, ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Minhyuk kembali berdering… Telepon dari Jiyeon, pasti gadis itu sudah sangat kesal karena ditinggalkan berkali-kali tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Maaf, aku mau mengangkat telepon dulu!" lalu Minhyuk mengangkat telepon dari Jiyeon tersebut dan sudah siap menerima amarah gadis itu.

"Oppa! Kau sedang dimana?!" seru Jiyeon

"Aku-"

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

"Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan temanku yang katanya mengenalmu! dan dia bilang kalau kau sedang ada di lantai dasar, apa itu benar?!"

"Apa?!" pekik Minhyuk 'Jangan-jangan Naeun… dan Jiyeon- Sial!' batin Minhyuk

"Kau kenal Son Naeun, kan?" tanya Jiyeon

"Ti-tidak… ma-maksudku i-iya…"

"Kau kenal dia atau tidak?!"

"Iya! A-aku kenal dia…"

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Aku dan Naeun akan segera menuju kesitu!" Jiyeon langsung menutup teleponnya

Tentu saja saat ini Minhyuk panik, Yewon sedang bersamanya di lantai dasar, lalu Jiyeon dan Naeun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke lantai dasar juga…

"Sudah meneleponnya?" tanya Yewon

"Se-sepertinya aku harus segera pulang!" kata Minhyuk

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Barusan ibuku menelepon dan aku harus segera pulang!"

"Kau serius?"

"Iya! Aku harus membantunya menyiapkan makan malam!" Minhyuk menepuk keningnya sendiri, 'Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?' pikirnya

"Baiklah… baik… kalau kau memang harus pulang dan membantu ibumu…"

"Maaf ya aku terburu-buru!"

Yewon mengangguk, "Iya… tak apa…"

Minhyuk tersenyum, "Kau memang pengertian sekali, noona~ kalau begitu sampai nanti…"

"Hati-hati dijalan, ya!"

"Bye!"

.

Jiyeon dan Naeun baru saja sampai di lantai dasar tak lama setelah Minhyuk pergi.

"Jiyeon-sii? Naeun-sii? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Yewon yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka berdua

"Oh, unnie… kami berdua sedang mencari seseorang…" jawab Jiyeon

"Unnie sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Naeun

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku…" jawab Yewon

Dari kejauhan Krystal dan Kaeun datang menghampiri Yewon dan langsung menyapanya.

"Unnie, kenapa tidak langsung ke food court tadi? Aku dan Kaeun sudah menunggumu disana cukup lama…" kata Krystal

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar…" kata Yewon

"Oh, kalian berdua juga disini?" pekik Naeun

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu, ya?" kata Kaeun

"Iya… jarang sekali kita berlima bisa berkumpul seperti ini…" kata Jiyeon

"Oh iya… tapi ngomong-ngomong Minhyuk kemana, ya?" gumam Naeun

"Ah benar juga… katanya dia menunggu kita disini…" kata Jiyeon

"Siapa? Minhyuk?" tanya Yewon, Krystal, dan Kaeun bersamaan

"Iya… kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Naeun

"Nama lengkapnya siapa?" tanya Yewon

"Lee Minhyuk…" jawab Jiyeon

"Oh, kalau Lee Minhyuk aku tidak kenal… aku juga baru bertemu dengan pacarku yang bernama Minhyuk, tapi dia bermarga Kim…" kata Yewon

"Pacarku juga namanya Minhyuk… tapi marganya Park…" kata Krystal

"Kau juga?! Pacarku namanya Choi Minhyuk!" kata Kaeun

"Apa?!" pekik Naeun dan Jiyeon bersamaan

Mereka berlima terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi, ya? Ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan…" kata Kaeun

"Tapi Jiyeon-sii… masalah kita belum selesai… Minhyuk oppa ternyata mempermainkan kita berdua…" kata Naeun

"Maksud kalian apa?" tanya Krystal

"Begini… pacarku yang bernama Lee Minhyuk itu rupanya seorang penghianat! Bisa-bisanya dia juga memiliki status berpacaran dengan Naeun!" kata Jiyeon

"Apa?! Laki-laki brengsek seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran, Jiyeon-sii…" kata Kaeun

"Kau benar! Aku takkan membiarkan kedua teman baikku ini dipermainkan oleh laki-laki seperti itu!" tambah Yewon

"Kurasa kita bertiga harus membantu Jiyeon dan Naeun, unnie…" usul Krystal

"Benar sekali… kami bertiga akan membantu kalian berdua untuk memberi pelajaran pada laki-laki itu!" kata Yewon

"Terimakasih, unnie…" kata Jiyeon

.

Sementara itu, Minhyuk langsung kabur kerumahnya dan mematikan handphonenya karena takut mendapatkan pesan atau telepon dari pacar-pacarnya, terutama Jiyeon.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Kalau sampai Jiyeon curiga? Kalau sampai Naeun tahu?! kalau sampai yang lain juga tahu?! siaaall!"

Sepertinya pemuda itu cukup terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami di hari yang paling aneh dan menegangkan baginya itu.

**-To Be Continue-**

**Author Says:** Ini baru permulaan saja~ hahaha~ tapi suasananya udah tegang aja. Baiklah, bersambung ke chapter 2, ya! keep looking for it! See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author says: **Baiklah, akhirnya author dapat inspirasi untuk menghubungkan dua fanfic yang tadinya terpisah menjadi satu~ hahaha~ awalnya ini fanfic misah-misah, tapi dipikir-pikir nyambung juga kalau disatuin, dan akhirnya terciptalah~ Ok, selamat membaca kelanjutan dari fanfic ini saudara-saudara~ enjoy read~ ^^

~-0o0-~

**Tittle: **No Playboy

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Chaostic/Comedy (?) and a little bit violence.

**Main Characters:**

·Lee Minhyuk

·Park Jiyeon

·Jung Krystal

·Cho Kaeun

·Kim Yewon

·Son Naeun

**Other cast:**

·Kwon Nara

·Im Nana

**Attention:**

Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

**Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**No Playboy**

**Chapter 2**

Suasana di kampus memang selalu ramai seperti biasanya, apalagi ini adalah hari pertama masuk kampus setelah libur musim panas beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu sedang duduk di caféteria sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Krystal dan Naeun lama sekali…" gumamnya sambil menatap serius layar ponselnya. Dia mulai mengetik pesan singkat yang ditujukan pada Naeun.

"Hey, kau kenal Lee Minhyuk dari jurusan Matematika itu?"

Jiyeon langsung berhenti mengetik pesan ketika mendengar seorang mahasiswi menyebutkan nama Lee Minhyuk. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mencoba menguping pembicaraan kedua mahasiswi yang sedang duduk tepat di belakangnya itu.

"Oh iya… aku kenal dia… Lee Minhyuk yang katanya playboy dan banyak simpanannya itu, ya?"

"Benar sekali! Kudengar dia mengencani senior kita Kim Yewon…"

"Yang benar?!"

"Iya… dan juga kudengar dia dekat dengan Cho Kaeun teman sekelas kita!"

"Rupanya dia memang playboy, ya? habis wajahnya memang tampan sih, pasti banyak gadis yang jatuh hati padanya…"

"Tapi tak apa kan? Maksudku hidup ini hanya sekali, tapi jatuh cinta bisa berkali-kali… aku juga mau kalau jadi pacarnya Minhyuk oppa."

"Kau mau pacaran dengan playboy seperti dia? ada-ada saja kau…"

"Tapi kan… Minhyuk oppa tampan, banyak fansnya pula. Selalu digosipkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan popular di kampus ini. Siapapun mau menjadi pacarnya…"

Jiyeon yang sedari tadi menguping perbincangan kedua biang gossip itu mulai terbakar api amarah dan mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya dia sudah siap memukul siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya saat ini. Hatinya mulai terasa panas, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau wajahnya saat ini memerah karena menahan amarah.

Tak lama kemudian sosok pemuda yang sudah familiar baginya itu berjalan menghampiri dirinya, wajah orang yang sedang digosipkan tadi. Kini pemuda itu melempar sebuah senyuman pada Jiyeon. Jiyeon yang tadinya ingin marah, terpaksa harus memendam perasaan marahnya itu untuk sementara waktu.

Minhyuk mengambil kursi dan langsung duduk di samping Jiyeon, "Hai… sendirian saja?" tanya Minhyuk

Jiyeon langsung tersenyum secara terpaksa pada Minhyuk, "Oh hai~ menurutmu aku sendirian atau tidak?"

"Hahaha~ kau ini lucu sekali Jiyeon-sii…"

Jiyeon kembali senyum terpaksa, 'Sungguh! ini benar-benar tidak lucu! Tapi aku harus tetap memaksakan tersenyum agar dia tak curiga. Lelaki yang satu ini memang tak tahu diri! Sudah jelas-jelas dia mempermainkanku dan juga Naeun, tapi dia tetap saja tak pernah mau mengaku! Harus kubuktikan sendiri gosip-gosip yang kudengar tadi. Harus kudapatkan bukti-bukti tentang Minhyuk oppa! Panggil aku wanita buta yang terbuai oleh setan tampan yang sedang berada di sampingku saat ini.' batin Jiyeon

**.**

-Jiyeon POV-

Sepulang kuliah, Minhyuk oppa mengajakku ke rumahnya. Sampai juga kami di rumah mewahnya itu. Iya… dia adalah putra seorang manager sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan.

Sementara pacarku itu ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju, aku iseng saja melihat-lihat ponselnya yang kebetulan tergeletak di meja. Aku ingin mencari bukti!

Perlahan kuperhatikan satu-persatu pesan yang masuk di inbox ponselnya itu.

_'__I love u, oppa…'_

_'__Oppa… kau sedang apa? Sudah makan belum?'_

_'__Selamat malam oppa tercintaku~'_

_'__Aku merindukanmu oppa~'_

Begitulah kalimat dari pesan-pesan yang tercantum di setiap SMS di inboxnya, tapi jelas itu bukan pesan dariku. Kulihat ada puluhan nomor dengan nama yang berbeda-beda di kontaknya, tentu saja ada SMS dariku juga. Tapi beberapa pesan dengan ucapan 'I love u' itu datang dari nama kontak laki-laki… apa pacarku ini homo? Ahh! Itu tidak mungkin!

Sekarang jari-jariku berpindah dari menu 'inbox' ke menu 'send'. Aku sangat terkejut melihat balasan SMS dari nama-nama di inbox tadi, memang nama kontaknya memakai nama-nama laki-laki, tapi di dalam SMS-nya Minhyuk oppa memanggil sang pengirim dengan nama-nama perempuan… Kaeun, Yewon, Naeun, Krystal… nama-nama ini sudah sangat familiar bagiku, dan tak kusangka kalau Minhyuk oppa membalas pernyataan _'I love you'_ mereka dengan pernyataan _'I love you too, babe~'_.

Ponsel Minhyuk oppa tiba-tiba bergetar. Kubuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu, kulihat nama kontaknya Hyungsik, tapi setelah kubaca isi pesannya… Argh! Kau percaya? Minhyuk oppa akan berkencan dengan orang ini sebentar lagi! Mana mungkin pacarku akan berkencan dengan laki-laki?! yang kuingat Hyungsik itu nama salah satu teman dekatnya Minhyuk oppa di kampus. Ahh! Tak mungkin! Langsung saja kugeletakkan kembali ponselnya itu secara asal di meja.

Kubaringkan kepalaku di bantalan sofa, kupijat-pijat kepalaku yang penat dengan ulah terselubung pacarku itu. Baru kusadari ada jaket milik Minhyuk oppa yang tak sengaja tertindih olehku, kutarik perlahan… uhm… ya! ini bau parfum wanita! Apa-apaan ini?! Lihat saja oppa! Kalau sampai kau ketahuan berselingkuh! Takkan kulepaskan dari genggamanku!

Kulihat Minhyuk oppa sudah sangat rapi dan sepertinya dia bersiap akan pergi. Ternyata benar, dia akan berkencan. Hmmh… aku harus mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di belakangku selama ini. Sepertinya lebih baik kubuntuti dia!

"Jiyeon-sii, sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan temanku hari ini…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Lama tidak, oppa?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya begitu… Kalau kau mau pulang pakai taxi saja, ya? atau mau kuantar sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak usah… Aku bisa pulang sendiri…"

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu, ya?"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, oppa~"

"I love you, Jiyeon-sii~"

Pembohong!

Tapi aku tetap membalas senyuman pacarku yang akan pergi_ 'bertemu'_ dengan _'temannya'_ itu. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak benar-benar akan menemui _'temannya'_ itu!

Pergilah kau jauh-jauh Lee Minhyuk yang selama ini ternyata berselingkuh dengan teman-temanku dengan menggunakan nama samaranmu itu! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhanmu itu! Tapi yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu dengan teman-temanku beberapa waktu yang lalu saat kami bertemu di mall.

Aku harus segera memberitahu mereka kabar terbaru tentang pemuda brengsek ini!

"Hallo~" sapa Krystal saat aku meneleponnya

"Krystal-sii! Kau sedang dimana?! Aku butuh bantuanmu saat ini juga! Misi kita harus segera dijalankan!" kataku

"Maksudmu kau sudah siap untuk menangkap basah pacarmu itu?!"

"Hh… aku harus memberitahukanmu sesuatu… sebenarnya Lee Minhyuk pacarku itu, adalah Park Minhyuk pacarmu juga!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ceritanya panjang! Intinya selama ini aku, kau, Yewon unnie, Kaeun dan juga Naeun dipermainkan oleh lelaki yang sama!"

"Aku… aku benar-benar tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi pada kita!"

"Iya maka dari itu kita harus segera memberitahu yang lainnya! Saat ini Minhyuk oppa sedang menuju taman menemui selingkuhannya yang lain, kita harus menangkap basahnya segera!"

"Ok! aku akan beritahu yang lainnya sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah, nanti kutelepon lagi, ya!"

Kena kau playboy!

-Jiyeon POV end-

**.**

Minhyuk mendatangi sebuah taman dan kini dia tengah berjalan menghampiri pacarnya yang saat ini sedang menanti kehadirannya itu.

-Kaeun POV-

"Oppa! Sebelah sini!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan pada pacarku.

Lelaki tampan itu pun menghampiriku. "Maaf aku agak sedikit terlambat." kata Minhyuk oppa yang kemudian mengecup keningku.

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa~ aku juga baru datang…" sahutku

"Baiklah kalau begitu langsung saja kita jalan. Kau mau ice cream atau makanan, minuman?"

"Iya, aku mau Ice cream~" kutarik tangan Minhyuk oppa menuju kios ice cream yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami berada saat ini.

Aku senang karena sudah lama aku tak berkencan dengan Minhyuk oppa. Selama ini setiap kali aku ingin berkencan dengannya dia selalu bilang sedang sibuk atau memberiku alasan yang tak jelas.

"Oppa, kau lama sekali tidak mengajakku berkencan? Apa kau sibuk?" tanyaku

"Begitulah…" jawabnya singkat

"Uhh… jangan pelit kata denganku, oppa~ Aku kan merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku juga?" tanyaku dengan nada aegyo sambil menggelayut manja di lengannya.

Minhyuk oppa hanya diam tanpa menanggapi perkataanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan kuperhatikan wajahnya, aku kesal dibuatnya karena dia malah memperhatikan dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku depan kios ice cream. Aku pun mendengus kesal.

Minhyuk oppa terus memperhatikan kedua gadis itu, memang cantik sih… tapi benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia melirik gadis lain saat sedang bersamaku?!

Huh! Minhyuk oppa mulai senyum genit. Dasar playboy!

"Kaeun-sii, kau pesan ice cream-nya dulu, ya? Aku akan mencarikan tempat duduk untuk kita." kata Minhyuk oppa

Kuanggukkan saja kepalaku tanda menyetujui perkataannya.

Aku yakin, dia pasti tak benar-benar bermaksud untuk mencari tempat duduk, tapi Minhyuk oppa menghampiri kedua gadis yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan itu. Kini Minhyuk oppa sudah berhasil menjabat tangan keduanya secara bergantian. Kedua gadis itu membalasnya dengan ramah.

Mereka pasti terpesona dengan penampilan cool dan wajah tampannya Minhyuk oppa!

Dasar playboy bodoh! Sebentar lagi pasti kau akan menambah daftar selingkuhanmu, kan?

Ponselku berbunyi, segera saja kuangkat telepon dari nomor yang tak kukenal ini. "Hallo, siapa ini?"

.

-Krystal POV-

Sebenarnya saat ini aku sudah memata-matai Minhyuk oppa di taman bersama Jiyeon, Naeun dan Yewon unnie. Saat ini kami tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari kios ice cream yang didatangi Kaeun dan juga Minhyuk oppa.

Tak kusangka ternyata Minhyuk oppa benar-benar mengkhianatiku dan juga teman-temanku!

Jiyeon terus mengintai Minhyuk oppa dengan menggunakan teropong, "Lihat itu! Lelaki brengsek itu!" gerutunya

Jiyeon yang paling terobsesi untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Minhyuk oppa, sedari tadi dia sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Sedangkan Yewon unnie sudah bersiap-siap mengepalkan tangan untuk menghajar lelaki brengsek itu. Naeun yang dari tadi berdiam diri, hanya bisa menghela napas. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya dia angkat bicara hanya untuk menenangkan yang lainnya.

"Sabarlah… tujuan kita di sini sama-sama ingin membuat Minhyuk oppa jera. Kalau kalian gegabah, bisa-bisa Minhyuk oppa si Devil itu akan kabur dan misi kita gagal." kata Naeun

"Diamlah! Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Kaeun!" kataku

"Hallo, siapa ini?" kulihat disana Kaeun sedang menempelkan handphone-nya di telinganya.

"Hallo, Kaeun! Ini aku, Krystal! Aku ganti nomor handphone! Langsung saja, ya? Kau ada di kios ice cream kan bersama pacarmu?" tanyaku

"I-iya… bagaimana kau tahu? kau dimana?" tanya Kaeun

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu… bahwa sebenarnya pacarmu Choi Minhyuk itu memiliki nama asli Lee Minhyuk!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah Lee Minhyuk itu lelaki yang akan kita kerjai karena mempermainkan Naeun dan juga Jiyeon!"

"Iya! Dia itu Choi Minhyuk sekaligus lelaki yang mengaku 'Park Minhyuk' padaku dan 'Kim Minhyuk' pada Yewon unnie!"

"Kau serius?! Akan kuhajar dia!"

"Hey hey hey! Tenang dulu! Aku dan yang lainnya punya rencana, jadi kau jangan main hakim sendiri!"

"Baiklah, beritahu dimana posisimu saat ini?"

"Aku berada tak jauh dari kios ice cream, aku di balik semak-semak… selain itu Yewon unnie, Jiyeon dan Naeun juga ada bersamaku."

"Hmm baiklah! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menghajar Minhyuk oppa yang sedang mendekati kedua gadis itu. Baiklah aku mau pesan ice cream dulu, ya!"

"Baiklah!"

Telepon pun ditutup.

-Krystal POV end-

.

"Jadi kalian suka jalan-jalan di taman juga, ya? Kecantikan kalian sama-sama memukau." Lee Minhyuk pun mulai meluncurkan kegombalannya pada kedua gadis yang dia temui di taman itu, kedua gadis itu bernama Im Nana dan Kwon Nara.

Terlihat tangan Minhyuk sudah mulai menggenggam tangan Nana. Sementara Nara, hanya tertawa geli mendengar gombalan sang pangeran Lee Minhyuk.

"Kalian tahu? Gadis cantik seperti kalian itu pantas bersanding dengan pangeran sepertiku." Lagi-lagi Lee Minhyuk bergombal ria.

Sementara itu, Kaeun yang sudah selesai membeli ice cream tengah berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. Minhyuk masih dengan santai menggombal pada Nana dan Nara tanpa merasakan adanya aura pembunuh dari Kaeun.

Kaeun mengendus kesal, 'Dasar Playboy brengsek!' pikirnya. 'Kali ini aku harus serius!'

Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan high heels 15 cm itu ke arah mereka. Kedua tangannya tengah memegang ice cream vanilla. Bibirnya mulai tersenyum mengingat apa yang akan terjadi dengan 'pacar'-nya itu sebentar lagi.

Rencana pun dimulai, jaraknya dengan Minhyuk mulai menipis, hanya tinggal 3 langkah lagi dan…

_SRAAKK!_

Dengan mulus Kaeun berpura-pura tersandung, kedua ice cream di tangannya itu'pun jatuh tepat di wajah Minhyuk setelah sempat melayang ke udara beberapa saat.

"ARGH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat mukaku jadi belepotan begini! Kemejaku juga ikut kotor!" Minhyuk mengoceh karena jengkel. Minhyuk pun mulai membersihkan wajah dan kemejanya. Pengunjung yang ada di kios ice cream itu pun memandang Minhyuk dengan ekspresi terkejut, tapi tak sedikit pula yang menahan tawa mereka.

"Oops~ maaf oppa… aku tidak sengaja." ucap Kaeun yang kemudian menyeringai puas.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Minhyuk terus mengomel karena telah dipermalukan di depan banyak orang.

"Tapi… kau pantas mendapatkannya! Dasar playboy tak tahu diri!" seru Kaeun di hadapan semua orang

"Apa? A-apa maksudmu, Kaeun-sii?" Minhyuk berlagak polos

"Maksud Kaeun adalah, kau itu brengsek! Lee Minhyuk!" Lagi-lagi Minhyuk mendapat kejutan manis dari pacar tercintanya, Park Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon?! Se-sedang apa ka-kau di-di sini?" Minhyuk mulai terlihat gugup.

Kini sang playboy itu sudah dihadang oleh dua orang wanita di hadapannya. Sementara itu Nara dan Nana menatap Minhyuk dengan bingung.

"Kalian berdua seharusnya tahu, dia ini Playboy kelas kakap! Hampir saja kalian termakan rayuannya. Bisa-bisa kalian menjadi simpanannya yang berikutnya." jelas Kaeun pada Nana dan Nara.

Kedua gadis itu pun memandang jengkel pada Minhyuk. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Minhyuk kali ini. Pertama Ice Cream yang mendarat di wajahnya, kedua Jiyeon tiba-tiba saja datang, dan ketiga target simpanan barunya pun turut melayang.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikir!" Minhyuk mencoba mengelak. Kakinya mundur dengan perlahan, bersiap untuk kabur lagi, namun karena gugup, dia tak sengaja menabrak bangku yang berada di belakangnya dengan cukup keras.

"Mau coba-coba lari dari kami? Oppa~" tanya Krystal dengan tegas dari arah belakang Minhyuk.

Gerakan Minhyuk sekarang semakin terkunci karena Krystal baru saja muncul bersama Yewon dan juga Naeun yang sudah menghadangnya dari belakang. Ketiganya sudah siap mengepalkan tangan mereka.

"Sial!" Minhyuk semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

Dia bersiap berlari ke arah kanan, namun gerakannya kembali terhenti karena melihat Naeun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya menunjukan rasa kesalnya pada pemuda itu. Baru kali ini gadis selembut Naeun memandang horor kepada Minhyuk.

Tak kehabisan akal, Minhyuk bersiap untuk kabur ke arah kiri, lagi-lagi dia harus menghentikan gerakannya karena Yewon sudah siap menghadangnya. Tangan gadis itu terlipat di depan dadanya.

Minhyuk tetap berusaha untuk kabur, badannya berputar mencari celah untuk kabur. Namun sayang sekali, sekarang dia sedang dikepung oleh kelima pacarnya itu.

Jiyeon yang sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya itu pun langsung menarik kemeja Minhyuk untuk mendekat padanya. "Kau sudah tahu kan resikonya mengkhianatiku, kan?!"

Mnhyuk menelan ludahnya sendiri… dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan Jiyeon mendarat tepat di pipi Minhyuk. Tak berhenti di situ saja, kini Jiyeon mendorong tubuh Minhyuk ke arah Kaeun yang ada di seberangnya. Kaeun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Minhyuk, dan tangannya mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

"Sakit ya oppa?" tanya Kaeun dengan pandangan memelas

Minhyuk pun mengangguk karena merasa akan mendapat ampun dari Kaeun, namun dugaannya meleset!

"Kalau begitu aku tambahkan, ya?" kata Kaeun sambil menambahkan tamparan keras di pipi Minhyuk.

Kaeun pun tersenyum puas karena sudah membalaskan dendamnya pada Minhyuk.

Krystal menarik tubuh Minhyuk lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda itu. Sambil mengelus pipi Minhyuk dia berbisik, "Rasa sakitmu ini belum sebanding dengan rasa sakit kami, BODOH!"

Dengan keras, Krystal menyikut punggung Minhyuk, dan melemparkan tubuh pemuda itu kearah Yewon dan juga Naeun.

Yewon langsung menangkap tubuh Minhyuk yang hampir terjatuh. Tanpa banyak omong, Yewon pun menjambak rambut Minhyuk dan mendorong kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

"AARRGGHH!" Minhyuk mengerang kesakitan. Kini dia berharap balasan atas perbuatannya ini segera berakhir. Namun masih ada Naeun yang belum menunjukan aksinya melawan si Playboy ini.

Minhyuk masih menahan sakit, dan tubuhnya terhuyung. Dia hampir saja jatuh ke tanah kalau tidak ditangkap oleh Naeun. "Hai oppa~" sapa Naeun dengan sangat ramah, namun jelas berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang sudah panas.

"Ha-hai… Naeun-sii~" Minhyuk tersenyum pada Naeun

Pemuda itu mungkin merasakan sakit secara fisik, namun wanita-wanita yang telah dikhianatinya itu jelas merasakan sakit secara batin. Begitu pula wanita yang sekarang menahannya untuk tetap berdiri ini.

"Kau tahu, oppa? Kau memang terlihat baik dari luar… Pahatan wajah yang membuatmu begitu tampan, kulit putih mulus, postur tubuh proporsional… juga dandanan yang modis. Pasti semua wanita akan takluk padamu. Termasuk juga aku…" kata Naeun sambil mengelus wajah Minhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya, "Tapi siapa sangka kau busuk di dalamnya? Benar-benar Super Playboy! Kau tidak pantas lagi dipanggil seorang Pangeran! Lihatlah wanita-wanita yang kau permainkan di sekelilingmu ini! Kau lebih pantas dipanggil-" Naeun menggantungkan kata-katanya. Kakinya sudah siap menekuk, "Kau lebih pantas dipanggil DEVIL!" lanjut Naeun lagi

Para pengunjung kios ice cream yang sedari tadi menonton semakin tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naeun. Semuanya terkejut karena Naeun baru saja menendang 'masa depan' pemuda itu. Minhyuk pun jatuh tersungkur sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Nana dan Nara yang hampir saja jatuh kepelukan Minhyuk kalau saja Jiyeon dan kawan-kawannya tak datang itu pun ikut membalaskan dendamnya pada Minyuk. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berdiri di hadapan sang Pangeran.

"Kuharap kau takkan mengulanginya lagi pada kami karena balasannya akan fatal!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kaki mereka yang memakai high heels itu pun mulai menghentak dan ujung high heels-nya tepat mengenai sepatu Minhyuk. Meski tidak runcing tapi rasanya pasti benar-benar sakit karena tekanannya amat keras.

Setelah membalaskan dendamnya, Nana dan Nara pun meninggalkan Minhyuk dan berharap untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kini Jiyeon dan yang lainnya berjalan mendekati Minhyuk yang sedang menderita.

"Apa kau masih akan mencari wanita lain untuk dijadikan korban berikutnya?" tanya Krystal

Minhyuk tak mendanggapi ucapan Krystal dan hanya meredam rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa mendapatkan kami lagi!" lanjut Kaeun

"Dan kuharap takkan ada lagi wanita yang jatuh kepelukan lelaki brengsek sepertimu! Masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik darimu dan juga lebih dewasa darimu!" tambah Yewon

"Akan lebih baik kalau kami menanti sendiri untuk mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih setia pada kami. Hanya akan setia pada kami, juga tidak akan melirik wanita lain. Kami akan mencari seseorang yang setia, termasuk juga aku. Aku akan mencari pengganti dirimu!" Jiyeon pun melepas cincin yang Minhyuk berikan padanya dulu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemeja pemuda itu.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL!"

Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan Minhyuk yang memandang miris kepergian kelima pacarnya itu… atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah mantan pacarnya.

**-The End-**

**Author Says: **Bagaimana readers?! kalian suka ceritanya? atau masih lebih suka authornya? hahaha maaf b'canda~ very well… yah… mungkin itulah yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Playboy. Hukum karma masih berlaku! Ok, thanks untuk kalian yang sudah baca fanfic author yang biasa-biasa saja ini (sok merendah). Sampai bertemu di fanfic saya yang berikutnya! ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! bye~


End file.
